Not What You'd Expect-All Parts.
by Theresa
Summary: I'm reposting my Hermione/Sirius fic in it's entirety. Please r/r, if you haven't already.


A/N~ I'm reposting this and taking the individual parts down. Anyone who hasn't read this already, it's a Sirius/Hermione romance. I believe it's the first, and last one of its kind to be posted on fanfiction.net, and probably on the Internet at all. I tried to write a sequel and failed miserably, however Katie D. (my sister) wrote a short one, entitled "The Life of Lily Black." I encourage you all to read it if you want a sequel. Please review if this is your first time reading it. Those of you that have already reviewed, 'Thanks!' and I won't ask that of you again. Enough of the A/N, on with the story. 

It was graduation day. Hermione's last day ever as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They'd already had the ceremony, she and Harry had given their speeches, as head boy and head girl. Now she was seated in the banquet hall, with Ron, his family, Harry and Sirius. Her parents had left right after the graduation ceremony. They were at what would be her last banquet at Hogwarts. The discussion was drifting toward what everyone would be doing after the end of the term.

Harry was going to stay at Sirius' house while working for the ministry. He was going to take over Ludo Bagman's position as head of Magical Sports, quite a feat for such a young wizard, but he was Harry Potter. As this position wasn't always filled with work, he was also going to be assisting in catching any death-eaters that had yet to be put in Azkaban after Voldemort's demise.

Ron had been asked, by his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, to be a Sports-medicine healer, shortly after their former healer had retired to Aruba. He was very excited about this job. In their last years at Hogwarts, he had become quite proficient at, and very much enjoyed, performing healing potions and spells.

Hermione was perhaps the most elated of all. She was also going to be working at the ministry. Her job was as an investigator in the Protection of Magical Creatures Bureau, where she was planning to try in earnest to pass a House Elf Emancipation Law. She was also going to be living with Sirius and Harry, until she saved enough money to buy a flat in muggle London.

***

Hermione had moved in with Harry and Sirius today. Tonight, Sirius was taking them to the Wand's Mark, a very elegant wizard restaurant. Hermione dressed in beautiful baby blue robes that set off the color of her newly permed and highlighted hair. As she walked down the stairs she began to worry about her job, which she would be starting the next day. However after walking into the living room, she lost her train of thought. Harry was dressed in dark green robes that brought out the color of his eyes. Though what Hermione's vision was drawn to was Sirius. He had on gray dress robes. It was as dressed up as Hermione had ever seen him, and she was completely amazed. His eyes seemed to sparkle and his teeth could have been mirrors as he smiled up at Hermione.

"You look lovely," Sirius stated.

"Very nice, Herm. Very nice," said Harry.

"Thanks. You guys look great yourselves. Sirius, I didn't know you owned any dress robes."

"I only wear them to impress the ladies," Sirius said, hoping to add in just the right amount of his easy laughter. _Idiot!_ He cursed himself. _She's only eighteen. She's your godson's best friend. The list of reasons why your womanizing self should not be after this particular woman is very long._

"Well, you've got this one impressed," laughed Hermione. _Great Herm! Real smooth. Kiss the guy's feet why don't you. Why am I doing this? I never get hung up around men. My two best-friends are men. I promised myself I'd never end-up one of those simpering, giggling, flighty, nitwits like Lavender and Parvati. And he's Harry's godfather. Harry, who everyone thinks I will end up with some day. Not to mention he's 38 and as far as Harry has told me he's got a "love 'em and leave 'em" mentality. The only steady girlfriend he ever had was Lily and that was 25 years ago, before she fell for James._

"Alright Sirius, I'm not a lady and you don't impress me. What would impress me is if we could all apparate over to the Wand's Mark and eat some of what you promise me is delicious food. Now let's go."

Harry's little outburst saved both Hermione and Sirius from having to say anything else. 

"Great idea Harry, let's go," Sirius replied and off they apperated.

***

"Hello. I reserved a table for three, my name's Black," Sirius informed the host. 

"Right this way Mr. Black." They all followed the host to a table on the patio. It overlooked the Thames and they could see all the boats that had gone for a late day sail. The sun was just beginning to set and it shined over the water, creating a rainbow of orange hues reflected in the river.

They all looked at their menu's and, as Sirius was buying, ordered the most expensive items it contained. "Thanks Sirius. After tomorrow I might actually have money to take you out," Hermione said. Then catching herself she added, "And you too of course Harry."

"Yup. I hope we do well tomorrow Herm. I guess I shouldn't be to worried though. Anything Ludo Bagman can do, I should be able to."

"I think you're right Harry. Ludo's a good egg but he just wasn't really organized enough to run a Ministry department," Sirius confirmed.

The conversation followed that same path until the food arrived. Hermione and Harry worried about starting their jobs the following day, and Sirius ubiquitous reassurance. When their dinners arrived, Sirius decided to lighten the mood. He told stories about his youth, with Prongs, Moony and Lily. Hermione laughed when he told of the dung bombs they left in the potions dungeon and Harry looked near tears when Sirius recounted a Quidditch match that James had worked very hard to win. 

"Excuse me, I need to go get some fresh air," Harry said quietly, getting up from the table.

Watching him go Sirius told Hermione, "Talking about the old days makes me feel ancient. It seems like a life time ago since James and Lily's wedding. Even longer since we were all kids, our biggest worry whether or not we had our divination homework done. I feel like I should be in the old wizard's Home. Especially when I'm around kids as young as you guys," _So now I'm admitting I'm older than dirt. I guess that's one way to get her off my mind: make her think of me as a senior citizen._

"You aren't that old Sirius. You're only 38. It hasn't been that long ago. And you act so young and happy. Nothing like my parents and their friends. When I'm around you I feel like you're just one of the gang." _Great Hermione. Lovely. Tell him you think he's hot._

"Thanks Hermione, for listening to the whining of an old man."

"Get off it Sirius. You look half your age and act like a teenager most of the time. You know as well as I do that you're definitely not next in line for Social Security." sorry I don't know the British equivalent to this

Sirius just looked at Hermione for a moment, surprised by her outburst. _Great Padfoot. Now you've got her feeling like she has to save your sorry ego. But she's just so sweet. I know I'm nothing like what she says. As much as I don't want to like her, she just makes it so hard._

While Sirius was berating himself, Hermione was thinking along the same parallel. _Alright. That's it. You should just ask him out now._ And they were both just staring at each other, deep in thought, when Harry returned.

"Alright guys, I'm feeling better. Hello," he said waving, "Guys?" Finally they looked up. "I'm feeling a lot better, but I'm not sure about you two. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," Sirius replied, "I think that may be a good idea. Hermione, are you ready?"

"Sure. Whenever you two are."

Sirius paid the check and they apparated home.

***

"My job is so exciting! Even on the first day, we got to investigate a man who was stealing unicorns and doing a show for any muggles that would pay admission. It felt good to watch him being taken to jail and know that I was partly responsible for getting those unicorns home. How was your first day Harry?"

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were eating dinner seated around the dining room table. The three had just come home from work on Hermione and Harry's first day at the ministry.

"Well, actually, I'm surprised they even pay anyone to do my job. Today I reviewed all 700 Quidditch fouls. Who's ever gonna need 'You shall not force any player in to a tornado that happens to be moving over the Quidditch field'? The job is seriously boring right now, but tomorrow Minister Chamberlain is going to tell me more about my duties concerning the death-eaters. That's what I'm really looking forward to."

"Be careful Harry. If you're anything like you're father, and I know you are, you'll be able to get in lots of trouble, very quickly. Those death-eaters won't willingly be captured. They'll probably put up a fight, and this time you won't have Ron and Hermione to help you." Sirius was very protective by nature and his guardianship of Harry had only strengthened this trait.

"Yes Harry, watch out. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well, just so you two don't get worried, I'll probably be at work very late for the rest of the week while I get my official training, so don't wait up or hold dinner for me. Changing the subject, how was your day Sirius?"

"Well, I got off that wizard that was accused of enchanting maps to give directions. He was handing them out to muggles for free if they came to him lost. Poor guy, he was just trying to help people out. But I convinced the jury that he'd quit, even though I don't think what he was doing was really wrong, so he didn't have to pay a fine." Sirius was a lawyer. After getting cleared of his charges, he decided that no one else would go to jail without a fair trial, and he was now taking on mostly already lost cases, while sometimes taking on smaller cases such as the one he'd just described. A success was very good for him.

"That's great Sirius! Good thinking!" Hermione rebuked herself: Dummy, now you've told him that in addition to being hot, you think he's brilliant.

"Thanks Herm. But you must feel really great. If I get excited whenever I occasionally get someone off, you must feel magnificent. You got a whole group of helpless unicorns their freedom." Well, that was somewhat reserved, not too bad. But now Padfoot, we come up against a bigger problem, you're now acting officially like a teeny-bopper, hey, you did want to feel younger. I can't believe I'm trying to hide my feelings from her. I haven't acted like this since I was six and I admired Mary Jane's Clean Sweep.

Having finished dinner, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius cleared the dishes and played Scrabble. Hermione managed to score 76 points with 'quidditch', adding 'quidd' on to Sirius' 'itch'. "Thanks Sirius!" She exclaimed, flashing him a smile. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

That smile! Her teeth shined bright enough to fill a stadium. "Well Hermione, I'm glad I've aided you in the kicking of Harry and I's collective butts." Having no hope of winning after that, they sat on the couch, Harry in the middle, and watched a movie until about 11 when they decided to turn in.

"Good night Harry, love you," Sirius said.

"Love you too. Good night Hermione," Harry said giving her a hug.

"Good night Harry, love you."

"Good night Hermione, lo-good night," Sirius you almost slipped, he scolded himself.

"G'night Sirius. See you tomorrow." Did he almost say what I 

think he almost said? Is that even possible? He this tall, muscular, handsome, god like person. I'm 18, I have frizzy hair, and I'm act like a know-it-all most of the time. And anyway, even if he did almost say he loved me, I'm sure it's paternal. Both Sirius and Hermione went to bed that night with something to ponder. Harry, however, tired from his day of reviewing laws, didn't notice a thing.

***

Harry was still in his auror training and two days passed with Hermione and Sirius basically staying away from each other. Hermione went out with friends from work the first night, and the second night Sirius had to stay at work late, reviewing a case. When they were together though, things were a bit awkward, each trying to hide their "unrequited" crush on the other. On the third night, however, sparks started to fly.

Hermione and Sirius both returned home early that night. "Hi Hermione! What do you have planned tonight?"

"Nothing actually. How about you?"

"Actually, I was going to make dinner the muggle way. James and I used to do that, right after we got out of school, before he married Lily. I was feeling nostalgic tonight and decided I wanted to try it again."

"That sounds like fun! I haven't cooked in ages. What were you going to make?"

"Spaghetti, a salad, and garlic bread. I make my own sauce too. I've already got everything we need," he said gesturing to the two bulging shopping bags on the kitchen floor.

"Alright. I'll help as long as you can show me what to do. I'm pretty good with salads."

"Okay. You make the salad while I make my special sauce."

Sirius went to work. He cut up tomatoes and ground beef, through in some herbs and tomato paste and set it to simmer. Then he went to help Hermione with the salad. "I'll finish cutting these tomatoes if you'll make the dressing. Just put in that vinegar and oil, and some herbs and shake it up." As Hermione began mixing, Sirius set to work on the tomatoes. Just as he started dicing, the sauce started bubbling and shot up to the ceiling. In his rush to cover the pan, he cut himself with the knife. He started bleeding and Hermione rushed over to help him. Grabbing her wand she shouted 'Tourniquetous' which stopped the bleeding immediately. "Are you okay? Sirius are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Herm. Let's get back to that salad."

"Oh no you don't Mister. There's no way you're going to get anywhere near another knife tonight. I hesitate to let you near the stove, but seeing as that's my only option, put butter and garlic on that bread and put it in the oven. Oh, and Sirius- use a dull knife if you need one."

"Okay Hermione. I think you're starting to take my place as the over protective one."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Sirius. Despite your name, seriousness is not one of your best traits."

"I know. Having to help raise Harry helped a little bit though. I'm much more serious than I was." Great Sirius. You're still pushing the age thing.

"Well, I just worry about you. That's all. I don't know what I, I mean Harry, would do without you." Well, that was restrained enough, yeah.

"Hermione, in light of that, I think we do need to have a conversation about the past couple of days. I think you've been avoiding me, perhaps for the same reasons I've been avoiding you." From there they moved into the living room, dinner forgotten about for the moment.

"Sirius, now that you took the first step, let me talk. I like you. You're nice, attractive, and smart. However, you also happen to be almost 40 and my best friend's godfather. Those things don't bother me though. Actually, a minute ago when you hinted that you might feel the same way about me, I felt the most overwhelming sense of elation I've ever felt in my life. I've been afraid you wouldn't like an 18 year old know it all."

"Well, Hermione, I have liked 18 year olds in my life."

"Alright, back to the seriousness predicament, Sirius."

"Okay, okay, the last time I liked someone that was 18 was about 18 years ago. But I like you now. You act like you're much older than you are, you're beautiful, considerate, sweet, and you can look past the fact that in about 15 years I'll be eligible for retirement."

Sirius and Hermione were both thinking of how lucky they were that 

their feelings were mutual.

"Uh, Sirius, not to ruin a romantic moment, but I think the sauce is boiling again."

"Oh crap! You're right." Together they went into the kitchen and fixed the rest of the dinner. Sirius conjured some candles and they turned down the lights in the dining room and set out their food.

"Well Sirius, I consider this to be a pretty good first date," Hermione stated.

"I've been on a couple and I think so too," Sirius countered. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean, there is a large age difference, and what would Harry say?"

"Oh my God! I forgot about Harry. What will he say? As for the age difference, it doesn't matter to you and I, and who else matters besides, of course, Harry."

"I'm not sure what Harry will think. I believe he will firstly be concerned about you. I do date a lot, and most of the time, some poor girl ends up getting hurt. I find it hard to open up to people, and my date are mostly blind, set up by the partners at my firm. These people haven't been through all I have and most of them are shallow. They think after one date, wedding bells should be ringing, and I barely know them.

"I don't know that Harry quite understands this. He'll probably be afraid that I'll break your heart. Hermione, I promise, that won't happen. I know I'm not rushing into this, and you know me, plus, you're not superficial or naive, you know what a real relationship requires and, even though you may think you're young, you're much more adult than most people will ever be.

"I think Harry knows that too. We'll have to break it to him slowly though. That shouldn't be hard, he won't be home much for another week so we can think of a way to tell him later," Sirius finished.

"I'm glad you think Harry will be able to handle this. I feel terrible for not even thinking about him. Hold on, I lied. I'm not that sorry. This is my relationship, not his. He's a big boy. He fights powerful wizards and he's the youngest Head ever at the Ministry Department, he lived in a closet until he was 12, and I'm worried that he'll be mad at me for having a boyfriend. I know he's not that irrational...I hope he's not that irrational."

"Let's not worry about Harry right now. There'll be plenty of time for that later. I say we do the dishes and then go take a walk. We can go to Hogsmeade."

"Okay. Sounds lovely." Hermione said a spell and the plates became sparkling clean. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay. Lets go." They apparated and walked, hand in hand, to the Three Broomsticks where they ordered two butterbeers to go. Then they walked to the Shrieking Shack, where they proceeded to kiss until it became dark. "Gee, I haven't done that since I came here with Lily in our third year."

"You went out with Lily?"

"Yeah, before she and James got together. It was only for about a month. She was the last long-term girlfriend I had."

"Well, let's hope I'm the next," Hermione answered smiling. Then they decided to return home and apparated back to London.

"Good night Hermione. Sweet dreams." About me, he hoped.

"You too. And Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for giving me a chance. Even though I am only 18."

"I should be thanking you. Good night."

***

Hermione walked into the kitchen in her bathrobe and fuzzy blue slippers. Sirius was already there making pancakes. She walked over and kissed him. "Good morning. Would you mind putting chocolate chips in mine?"

"Sure. For another kiss." After complying, Hermione got out the chips. Harry came down just as Sirius was mixing them into the pancake batter.

"Good morning guys," he said groggily. "Sirius, can I have blueberries in mine?"

"I've already got some with blueberries for you. What time did you get home last night? I don't remember my auror training taking so long, and that was back when we were up against Voldemort, not just death eaters."

"I didn't get in until two a.m.. Tonight I have to go in at eight p.m. and the class isn't supposed to be over until about midnight. The teacher is Mad-Eye Moody. The real one. I'm sure that at one time he was an outstanding auror but now he's just plain paranoid. We're reviewing all the Standard Books' of Spells grades I-VII and going through every spell book he owns and making us master any charm or spell that may possibly help us defend against anything from a bogart to a wizards ten times Voldemort's strength. I think we may be done sometime at Christmas."

"You're right, Moody was great in his time, however the last time I met him, he tried to put me under the Imperious Curse."

"Could that have been, Sirius," started Hermione, "because he thought you were a deranged murderer who had escaped from Azkaban?"

"Good point Herm. Yes. That may have been it. Pancakes are done! Get 'em while they're hot." For the next hour silence overtook the house while they ate and read the Daily Prophet. When Harry left to take a shower and get dressed, Hermione began to curse.

"Sirius! That twity git Rita Skeeter wrote an article about us. We're on the second page of the Wizard Society Section. Read this." 

****

Ex-Prisoner Seen With Potter's Girl

by Rita Skeeter

Yesterday, ex-Azkaban prisoner, Sirius Black, was seen in Hogsmeade accompanied by Hermione Granger. Some readers will remember Granger from three years ago when she broke Harry Potter's heart by cheating on him with Victor Krum the, now washed up, Bulgarian Quidditch seeker. Amazingly, Black is also Potter's godfather and it was Potter who ultimately cleared him of charges of killing 12 muggles and wizard Peter Pettigrew. Potter was also the one to introduce Black and Granger. Potter is quoted as saying "My godfather and my girlfriend! How could they do this to me? I loved them both. She's half his age. He should keep his dirty hands off of her." Indeed, Granger is only 18, a recent graduate of Hogwarts. Black is now a lawyer, who has a reputation for frequently causing his clients to end up in jail. The little minx Granger and the playboy Black should be ashamed of betraying young Potter who has already had much heartbreak in his short life.

Oh no. Now I've gone and got her publicly humiliated. And I've only been seeing her for a day. Quite the boyfriend I am. "That cretin! How did she see us? Not that we were particularly secretive, but why should she care? For that matter, we're sure Harry has no idea. She printing total lies." Sirius ranted for sometime before Hermione quieted him.

"Actually, she probably has been looking for me to do something news-worthy for sometime now. Remember in my fourth year? She wrote all those terrible articles? I got owls for months the last time she said I was cheating on Harry. Anyway, I found out that she was an unregistered animagus, not unlike some people I know," she said raising her eyebrows, "she can turn in to a beetle. I found out and trapped her for a few days. I think she really knows how to hold a grudge." I hope he's okay with this. I'll feel really bad if anything bad happens to him because of some stupid reporter with a resentment of me.

"Well, what should we do? We don't really want Harry to find out like that."

"Luckily, Rita's not been reputable for a few years now. This may actually be the first partly true story she's written in a while. If we just keep Harry away from highly public areas today, we should be fine. It should blow over soon and he'll be at the auror classes tonight and all day tomorrow. Most of them aren't likely to read the Wizard Society column anyway. If we play our cards right, he'll not find out until we want him to." 

"I know! We can go visit Remus. I've meant to go see him for a while. It's a new moon so he'll be okay. Let me just go start a fire and talk to him." Sirius went away and came back a few minutes later. "Remus said that will be fine. He said he had read the Prophet and I told him not to say anything to Harry. He promised."

After Harry got out of the shower, Hermione and Sirius, took their respective turns. Then after telling an excited Harry they were going to see Remus, they all apparated to his home, a cottage on the water in Liverpool. They landed in his kitchen. 

"MOONY," screamed Sirius, "WE'RE HERE"

"Padfoot, really, I heard you all land. The screaming was a little unnecessary. Good to see you all. Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages. I heard you were made head girl. I sort of figured that though," Remus hugged Hermione, then Harry, and gave Sirius a pat on the arm. 

"It's good to see you too, Professor Lupin," Hermione smiled. 

"Drop the Professor stuff Herm. I haven't been a professor for a few year, and you aren't a student anymore."

"Yup, we're all grown up now Uncle Remus!" yelled Harry, mocking a seven year old. "We've got jobs, and we can even drink now."

"Well, let's hope you're not doing too much of that, even though you are all grown up," Sirius joked. The four friends sat and talked for many hours. Remus had a girlfriend now and Harry and Hermione talked about their last year at Hogwarts. Sirius discussed his law practice, and together, he and Remus regaled them with stories of Harry's Mum and Dad. They ate lunch at three and then Harry said he had to go, he wanted to get some sleep before going to his class. Hermione said she had some work to do on her House Elf Liberation law and decided to leave to.

After they left, Remus finally go to question his old friend on what he really wanted to know. "Are you and Hermione really seeing each other?"

"Yes, but Harry doesn't know yet. That's why I asked you to keep it quiet. We've only been out once. Yesterday. Apparently Rita Skeeter came too."

"Is she like all the other girls you've dated? Because I may be in a very long line of people to flatten you if you're mean to her. Not that you're mean to any of the other girls, just not quite so attentive as they'd like."

"I'm treating her fine Moony. She understands one date doesn't mean a proposal, and I really like her. She's very special."

"And neither of you have any problems with the fact that when she retires, you're going to be in a nursing home wearing adult diapers?"

"No Mister Tactful. Neither of us see much of a problem with the age difference."

"Well then, I guess I'm happy for you. And if Rita Skeeter asks, I'll tell her that you've actually been going out since she was 13, but you only felt it right to make it public now that she's legal. Right?" Remus said with a smile, poking fun at the only other remaining Maurauder.

"Yeah, sure. Tell her that wise guy. And they say I'm not serious." 

"You'll always be Padfoot to me, Sirius. But I've got a date with Jasmine in half an hour so I think I'll go get ready. See you Padfoot, and don't stay away so long next time."

"Okay, Moony. I'll see you soon. And good luck with Jasmine," Sirius laughed then apparated home.

***

At 7:45, Harry went to his Auror's meeting. Sirius put a movie in the VCR and plopped down next to Hermione on the couch. They put their attention toward the movie for a few minutes, then proceeded to put their focus on other, in their mind, more amusing matters, taking advantage of Harry's absence. 

They were paying little attention when a few minutes later, Harry apparated back in. He walked in to the living room, expecting to see Hermione and Sirius. Instead, he saw Sirius and a woman, kissing on the couch. They were clearly to busy to see him. She looked attractive, but not able to see her face, Harry didn't know who she was. Sirius hadn't brought a girl to their house for sometime, and, Harry surmised, she must be special. 

He went to Hermione's room, intent on telling her to leave them alone, and to try and keep quiet. When he knocked however, he was surprised when no one answered. Puzzled, he walked through the house to find her. When he had no luck, he went regretfully into the living room to ask Sirius if he knew where she was. However, upon entrance into the room, he found his question would be futile. Lying on the couch, her head on his knee, was Hermione, clearly not lost, and also not looking to be a disruption to Sirius and his "friend." He walked away, muttering incoherently.

***

Hermione got up early the next morning wondered when everyone else would get up. Harry wasn't home when the movie ended last night, so he didn't get home until really late. Sirius went in his den to work on a case after I went to bed, so he won't be up until late either. Today we have to figure out a way to tell Harry, I really don't think we can hide this from him for much longer.

To her surprise, Harry and Sirius were already up when she got down stairs. Harry was dejectedly leaning over a bowl of cereal. Sirius looked wide awake and was talking animatedly to Harry about some loop hole he'd found that may get one of his clients off. "Good morning guys." Hermione said, "What's up?" 

"Well, I'm making bacon and eggs. Mister Morose over there is busy ignoring me and staring into, but not eating, his corn flakes."

"What's you're problem Harry? Things go bad at the office yesterday? I never heard you get home last night."

"Actually," Harry grimaced, "I got home early last night. Some people were just to **busy** to notice." He shot a look that could kill toward Sirius, and it's twin in the direction of Hermione. "Did you two enjoy your **movie** last night?" he shot this question pointedly toward the two.

"Harry," Sirius began, "are you mad that she's going out with anyone, or specifically that she's dating me?"

"Well, I worried for about five minutes that you were too old for her. Then I had some misgivings that you may hurt her. Then I got really angry. The two people I love most in this world, and you don't tell me you're seeing each other? That makes me feel terrific. I love feeling betrayed by my godfather and best friend. Then, I wake up this morning and read the Prophet. The whole Letters to the Editor section is busy hexing you, or Hermione, or the two of you. It seems the whole wizarding world knows about your relationship, apparently, because of a certain beetle we all know and love. I've got strangers pitying me and I didn't even know I had a reason to be sad. Not to mention how they got the idea I was engaged to Hermione. And now, I've got five hundred owls, up in my room, bringing me chocolates, engagement rings, sympathy cards, and letters telling me that families out there would be glad to adopt me." Owls from people, how could we not think of that! Hermione and Sirius had this idea at the exact same moment, before Harry could spit out, "Why didn't you tell me?!?" His face was distorted with malice, but his eyes had a look of hurt.

"Well, we didn't start seeing each other until two days ago. Sirius and I haven't told anybody, besides Remus. We went to Hogsmeade Friday night. I think Rita was there. You know she has a grudge against me. Apparently she thought this would be the perfect story to make me look like scum. She wrote an article about us yesterday and that's why we went to Remus's house, so that you wouldn't see anyone who could tell you about us. We wanted to tell you ourselves. Are you sure the idea doesn't bother you?"

"Nah. Like I said, you're my two favorite people in the world. Why would I mind that you're together. It's not like you're 13 or something. You're old enough to make your own decisions, Herm, and I much prefer Sirius to that Neanderthal Krum. I would like to clear up with the public that I'm not, nor have I ever been, engaged. I'm also not planning on moving out, but, I'm not against beautiful young witches sending candy and pictures." Hermione had to resist berating him for that last remark, but laughed instead. Harry walked over to the computer, typed for a few minutes, printed something, and rejoined Hermione and Sirius who were finishing breakfast and discussing, quietly, Harry's surprising reaction. He laid the paper before them. It read:

Dear Editor 

It may surprise you to learn that your reporter, Rita Skeeter, can change, at will, in to a beetle, which befits her because she's a low-life insect. You're readers may be surprised to learn that I'm actually very happy for Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. I'm not, nor have I ever been engaged to Ms. Granger, or even dated her. Ms. Granger is indeed a very dear friend, as is my godfather, Sirius Black. I love them both and if they're happy, so am I. Ms. Skeeter's "quotes" from me were falsified, I didn't even learn of Hermione and Sirius' relationship until after her article was published and I most certainly never said that "He should keep his dirty hands off of her." I have nothing but the greatest respect and love for Sirius, and I'd never say anything demeaning him. Please check your sources next time, and Ms. Skeeter, go get stuck in a spider web.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

"That's great Harry. You should send it right now." Sirius clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me." Hermione hugged Harry. "You're sure you don't have any problems with this relationship?"

"No I really don't. However, I wouldn't be against you taking your little make-out party behind a closed door next time." Harry answered with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged," said Sirius, winking at Hermione.

***

Two days after Harry sent his owl to the Prophet, Pigwidgeon arrived at their house. Despite Ron's aversion to the tiny owl, he had grown to love him and couldn't get rid of him, long after he could have afforded a larger, better tempered bird. Pig carried a howler and a letter, quite a burden for the mass-impaired bird. Hermione quickly opened the howler. It screamed phrases such as, "HOW COULD YOU?! CRADLE ROBBER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? and CHEAT!" for a full five minutes. The noise so scared Pig that he promptly dove into the platter of scrambled eggs on the table and hid for the duration of the howler. When the noise stopped, Pig reappeared and gave Harry a note addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, The Cradle-Robbing Dog, and The Scarlet Woman.

Dear Harry, Horny, and Hussy

Harry, what's the deal with not telling me you're engaged to Herm? You weren't thinking of making Sirius the best man were you? Certainly you aren't now. Well, if you need a place to stay while those two twits are living in sin, you can come and live in Chudley with me, there's always room for you here.

Horny, what's up with you? She's eighteen and your godson's fiancée. Don't you think you're going a little young? You'll be in the nursing home when your kids graduate from Hogwarts. Think of Harry, now he'll be forced to live out the rest of his life thinking of what might have been, had he let you get eaten by dementors as you should have.

Hussy, come on. How can you leave Harry for that git? Can't you see this can only end in heartache you idiot? You're breaking your engagement to go with the grooms godfather. At this point I can only believe Sirius has you under an Imperious curse. The Hermione I know would NEVER, EVER, do that to Harry. Or anyone for that matter. 

Thoroughly disgusted

Ron

P.S. If this is one of Rita Skeeter's tricks, I swear she'll die.

"I can't believe Ron said such horrible things," Hermione moaned.

"You? He thinks I broke up my godson's engagement so I could move in on you, Herm."

"Well, I can sympathize with the guy a little bit. I know what it feels like, being betrayed by your friends. He thinks we were engaged and didn't tell him. Poor guy. I'm sure when he finds out we weren't ever engaged, he'll feel a little bit better. I am a bit concerned for Rita though. I don't doubt Ron would like to beat her to a pulp. We better go explain everything to him. Anyone up for some apparating?"

With that, the three of them apparated to Ron's office, in the Chudley Cannons' stadium. When Ron saw them he jumped up, his wand in a readied position. "I'll speak to Harry. That's it. I want you two out. Now." Hermione and Sirius quickly exited the office. "Harry, are you okay? What's happened?"

"Ron, everything's okay. Rita got the facts wrong. As always." 

"So Hermione and Sirius aren't together?"

"Well, actually, they are. But, Herm and I weren't engaged, we never were."

"Hermione's dating Sirius, and you're fine with the idea? What?" Ron looked astonished.

"Well, you know Hermione's never really had a boyfriend. And Sirius has a new girl every week, but they're always low-life, shallow, nitwits. Herm and Sirius seem to be very much the happy couple. I'll admit I still get a little queasy when they start getting physical in front of me. They're much to touchy-feely for my tastes."

"Oh my God. I just remembered. Are they mad at me? I swear I'll kill Rita Skeeter. Actually, after sitting down to think on it, I figured she might be lying, but you know my temper. I saw that article, my face turned the color of my hair, and I sent off the howler without putting any thought into the situation. 

"You know that if you ever want to talk or vent I'm here, right? We haven't talked at all since graduation. Not to sound too much like a girl, but we're best friends. It'd be nice to see each other more than once a month." Ron sounded somewhat lonely as he said this and Harry promised himself he'd see Ron more, once his auror training was over. "Let's get them back in here. I need to apologize." Harry opened the door and motioned the two in. "Hermione, Sirius, I'm sorry for what I called you, and for the howler. I've got to be honest, your age different is a little bit bizarre, and I don't know how I feel about it, but the letter and howler were uncalled for, especially since Herm and Harry were never engaged. I really am sorry."

"That's okay Ron. I know you've got a bad temper, and that's why you did it. Besides, Harry was a little freaked out too at first. I'm just glad you understand." Hermione was glad that Ron didn't hate her.

"I think you overreacted a bit. But, I find caring about and trying to protect your friends an admirable trait. I can't fault you for that."

"As that's cleared up," Hermione started, "I think we all need to get to work. See you Ron." she said giving Ron a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye Harry. Love you Sirius," and, giving Sirius a kiss, she apparated away.

"Bye guys." Sirius said as he too apparated out of the office. Harry, not feeling like going to work just yet, as his task for today would be something like picking uniforms for England's team this year, decided to stay and talk to his best friend for a bit.

"Ron, what do you really think of the age difference?" Harry questioned.

"Honestly? I think it's pretty disgusting. He's old enough to be her father. I love Herm too much to say anything though. If she's happy then who am I to say anything about it?"

"I understand exactly what you're saying, but when their together they look so happy, I just can't bring myself to feel the same way." They spoke a little bit longer, Ron asking about Harry auror training mostly, before Harry said he had to leave.

***

That next morning, the headline on the Daily Prophet read: Skeeter's Wand Snapped. Upon reading it, Hermione found that Rita had been charged with being an unregistered animagus and her wand had been snapped, though she was still allowed to live in the wizarding world, she was no longer allowed to practice magic. She'd lost her job at the Prophet and was now looking for work as a maid. _I hope she ends up as Dobby's replacement at the Malfoy Manor._ Hermione decided to speak to Sirius about his unregistered animagus status when they got home from work that day.

When Harry read the news about Rita Skeeter, he actually jumped up from his desk and did a cartwheel. Sirius' reacted similarly, reading it while walking down the street to his office. He jumped in the air, and hugged a very unsuspecting woman walking down the street near him. _She deserves whatever she gets. I can't believe they let her tell so many lies about so many people for so long. _Little did he know of the ambush that would be waiting for him when he returned home. As soon as he walked in the door, Hermione was on him.

"Sirius, I think you need to register yourself as an animagus." Sirius was very unprepared for this, and looked extremely flustered as Hermione led him into the living room and on to a love seat to continue her tirade. "You read what happened to Rita Skeeter, right?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't be able to stand it if your wand was snapped just because you continued to cover-up something you did when you were 15. If you went to the ministry and told them now, before you got caught, they'd never do anything to you."

"But Hermione, I never even become a dog anymore. I stopped that as soon as I got cleared. I have no intention of bringing it all out now."

"Sirius, think of what you're doing. Who will it hurt if you tell anyone? Especially if you no longer even use the spell anymore. Right now is the perfect time. You knew Minister Chamberlain in school, he's not apt to snap your wand, especially if you have Dumbledore behind you." _Why was he doing this? Didn't he see his whole life would be ruined if someone like Rita came along and brought his secret out in the open? It would look like he had something to hide. He could come out and tell everyone now, and he'd have little to no punishment._

"Hermione, I promised James and Remus I'd never tell anyone. It was our secret. I'll never break a promise to them." _Okay. Why doesn't she understand. James and I did this together. And we promised not to tell many other people. If I register, I'm telling everyone._

"What about James. Do you realize that this could effect Harry as well? If you get caught, it could make everyone around you look like a criminal too. What about our kids? What will they think?" _Should I really bring that up now? I mean, we have no plans for kids, we've only been dating a week._ Sirius was now visibly perplexed.

__

"Our kids? What? Hermione, are you pregnant?" _What the heck is she talking about._

"Pregnant? How the hell would I get pregnant? Aren't you supposed to be the older, more knowledgeable one?" _Yes, I guess that was the wrong thing to bring up._

"Well, now that you say that, good point." _What were you thinkin' Padfoot, even you're not that stupid. _Sirius and Hermione, now seeing their discussion had segued into something completely different from where it started, broke into hysterical laughter, releasing the tension from their fight just moments before. 

Hermione broke out of the revelry first and began again, relentlessly. "Will you atleast think about it. Sirius, do you really think James would care? You made that promise years ago, not even seeing yourselves years down the road, getting jobs, raising children, fighting evil. You don't even have a use for it anymore." _Should I be pushing this? It has to do with another part of his life, that I wasn't part of, and know next to nothing about._

"Hermione, I just don't think it's right."_ She does have some points, but if I let everyone know, it won't be just a marauder thing anymore._

"Okay Sirius. You're so concerned about your friends, let's go talk to them. One of them anyway. We'll invite Remus over here for dinner tonight. Harry can come too. He'll be the James contingent. We don't care what the bloody Worm thinks. 

__

"Well, I guess that's one thing we can agree on. The worm's opinion means nothing. Yes, I think talking to Remus about this would help. Tonight's the full moon though. We'll have to wait a few days before he can come."_ That gives me sometime to sort out my feelings on the issue anyway._

"Okay, well, you've been and animagus for 23 years. A few more days aren't going to make any difference. We need to find out a night that Harry doesn't have auror training so he can come, anyway. _Well, at least we're getting somewhere now. _"Do you realize this is the first fight we've ever had?"

"No, I didn't but, now that you say that, I guess you're right. We did a very good job of ending it too. Didn't we?"

"Well, having never had a serious boyfriend, I'll take your word for it. You know, I really don't like it that your mother took a perfectly good adjective and changed it into a name. Whenever I say serious, I think of you. That's not so bad now, but if, Heaven-forbid, we ever break-up, it will be really annoying to have to say your name 20 times a day. Serious is a very common adjective you know."

"Yeah, well, try having it be your name. You know how some people, whenever they hear their name, go paranoid and think people are talking about them? Well, compound that with having your name said all over the place, all the time, and it's no wonder I'm as nuts as I am."

"But, I love you anyway," she said giving him a peck on the nose. _I could do this all day. I just love being with the guy._

"Well, talking about mothers, I think we need to talk about our segued conversation too." Sirius paused, hearing Harry in the kitchen. "However, I don't think now is the time." Kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand, they walked into greet Harry. _Darn it Harry. Not that I'll ever be sorry to see you, but you do pick some inopportune times to come home._

"Hullo! How're you guys doing? Did you hear about Rita Skeeter?" Hermione and Sirius were again rolling on the floor laughing as Harry demonstrated the cartwheel he'd performed at first hearing the news.

"Well, I don't know that Herm and I got that excited, but we were thrilled at the news. However, that got Hermione started on something else."

"Yeah," Hermione said, taking over, "I'm a little worried about Sirius being an animagus. He's against registering himself, because of a promise he made to Remus and your Dad, so we're going to invite Remus over in a couple of days and discuss it."

"We'd like you to be their to represent James, Harry. When do you think you can come?" Sirius questioned. _I hope he'll come. I want his opinion the most._

"Well, we don't have auror training next Friday. I can be home for dinner that night. In fact, I shouldn't be here tonight. I just came home to get some real food before I have to go to class."

"They're working you to the bone Harry. But I guess it'll all be for the best pretty soon. Sirius and I can go whip up something if you want to take a little nap or something."

"Actually, that sounds great. I'm gonna go crash, wake me up in 15 minutes if you don't mind."

"Okay Harry. Don't worry about it. When you get up Hermione and I will have dinner all ready for you."

***

Harry ate dinner and quickly left. Hermione and Sirius sat and ate slowly. Sirius questioned Hermione on her work with the House-Elf Emancipation act and was quite surprised by the answer. "Actually, I've been talking to house elves everywhere and I haven't found one that actually wanted to be freed. I've even told them stories about Dobby and how happy he was, and told them they could be free too. They all say that they are perfectly happy the way they are and would sooner die than leave their masters. As odd as that seems to me, and no matter how much I'd really like to free them all, I keep having images of the law passing and house-elves everywhere making casseroles out of themselves to feed their masters. I don't want to be responsible for that."

"I'm glad that was the conclusion you came to. I probably would have argued with you, had you decided to go on with the law. As much as you want them to be free, that's how much they want to stay with their masters." They discussed this issue a bit more, before continuing on to a case of Sirius's. When they'd cleaned up dinner, they went into the study and Sirius wrote a letter to Remus.

"Make sure you don't make it sound like someone's dying or anything. Just tell him that it's about something important and we'd be really happy if he could come."

"Alright Herm. I think I should know what to say to my best friend. I have know him for almost 30 years."_ There you go. Showing your age again._

"Okay. Point taken. Write what you want. Just don't be surprised if he shows up tomorrow thinking you want him to donate his kidney or something."_ Honestly, this letter makes it sound like someone's dying._

"You know, I think we're doing better at this argument thing. If we keep it up, we could get gold stars." Sirius laughed looking almost excited at the prospect.

"Yeah, well, I can think of a lot better things to do with you than argue." With that she pulled him down to the floor. _I love doing this. It really catches him by surprise when sweet, young, Hermione makes the first move. _While on lying next to her, Sirius had similar thoughts.

_I love when she does this. It makes me feel like she wants me even though I am older than dirt._

***

That Friday, Hermione and Sirius got back to the roots of their relationship, and home-made, sans magic, a spaghetti dinner for Remus and Harry. This time though, Sirius didn't hurt himself, and they didn't have to spend two hours cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. Not that they had no fun. They managed to round some up, while cooking dinner at the same time.

While everyone else was busy eating, Hermione filled them in on the situation. Sirius interrupted at different points to complain that she was unobjective. Harry and Remus were a captive, respectful audience, listening to both sides of the argument. When Sirius and Hermione finally finished, they took turns giving their opinions.

"I never really knew my Dad, but from everything I know about him, I don't think he'd want you to be in danger. He probably wouldn't care if you registered yourself."

"Well, my only concern would be selfish, that if you came out and said you were an animagi, my Werewolf status would be revealed. That doesn't matter though. Everyone knows I'm a Werewolf, my boss doesn't care. It really doesn't bother me what you do. I just want you to be safe, and not in jail."

"Traitors! You were supposed to come in here and tell Herm that I must not, under any circumstances, register myself. I like being a rebel and not telling anyone. It makes me feel like we're still in school, bombing the potions lab, Moony."

"Well, Padfoot, you know, Herm could always do the Selective Binding spell, then she wouldn't be worried that you were actually turning into a dog when she didn't know," Remus suggested.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that. Thanks Moony, it's the perfect solution." _Why didn't you think of that Padfoot? That's perfect. _"Herm, what would you say if I gave you the ability to decide when and where I could transform at? Then, I get to keep the power, but there's no chance I can get caught doing it unless you allow it?"

"You wouldn't mind Sirius? That would be great!" _I hope he knows what he's doing._

"Nope, as long as it makes you happy, besides, as I said, I don't change much anyway now. I just don't have any reason to. Remus, you're sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Padfoot, you were there for me when I needed you so long ago. You and James accepted me when no one else would, and went to extraordinary measures to show your friendship. If this is all you ever ask for in return, how can I say no?" 

__

He such a good friend. I can't believe anyone would dislike him just because he's a werewolf. He's one of the best friends a guy could ask for. "Thanks Moony. Hermione, we'll discuss this more a little later, but the spells not that complicated as long as you have the bindee's permission, so we could do it tomorrow." They finished dinner and had desert. Then they played cards for a few hours before Remus had to go home and Harry to bed, as he had auror training at seven the next morning.

***

That Saturday morning, both Hermione and Sirius got up early, intent to begin the binding spell. "Sirius, do realize that if we do this spell, I have full choice of when you can become an animal? Do you really understand that? And believe me, you'll **never** get to become an animagus as long as I'm around. I love you way too much to risk you going to jail. What happens if we break-up? Can you reverse the binding spell?" _Why am I doing this? He's offered the perfect solution and I'm arguing him on it._

"Well, for starters, as I said, I never become my animagi form anyway, and I trust that if I ever really needed to, you'd understand. If we were to break-up, which I don't think is likely, we can reverse the spell, as long as both you and I were willing. I trust that if I wanted it, you would reverse the binding. Am I right?" _I trust you Herm. Why can't you understand that?_

"Yeah, you probably are. Unless I thought you were going to be stupid and use your power. Then I'd probably keep it binded. There's no way I'm going to let you hurt Harry by going to jail. You're the only family he has left." _I think Sirius trusts me more than I trust myself._

"I can agree to that. I think we should get started now. Once the power is binded, there'll be no chance that anyone will be able to find out I'm an animagus. Are you ready? The spell is relatively simple. We mix a unicorn horn with crushed rat's tail. The we simmer it in distilled water from the Mediterranean Sea for 20 minutes, then, you'll say _Vindicus Animagus_ and we each drink the potion. It won't take long at all."

"Okay." It took only an hour to finish the spell. Then Sirius and Hermione were sitting on the floor of the living room, both fairly tired from the somewhat draining potion. They fell asleep in each others arms, two minutes after lying down.

"Hello!" Harry said, walking in to the living room and stepping over the entangled bodies."I clearly believe this belongs under the 'get a room' category we discussed." Harry gave a mischievous grin. "However, seeing as I'm in such a good mood, I think I'll over look it today. You see guys, I, Harry Potter, have a date. Auror practice got canceled tonight, and I'm going out with Fleur Delacour's cousin, Dominique Delacour, the most eligible female auror in my class."

"Isn't Fleur the Veela Ron had a thing for in your fourth year?" Sirius questioned.

"Yup. And it gets even better. Dominique is 1/2 Veela, not just 1/4. She's beautiful, she's nice, and she can spot a death eater 50 yards away." 

__

"When did you get so hormonal Harry? You go to a class to learn how to save the world and end up with a date. Sirius, I think you're rubbing off on him." _Well, that gives Sirius and I some time to talk tonight._

Sirius shot Hermione devilish grin then turned to Harry, "Where are you and this eligible Veela going tonight?"

"Well, we're starting the date early, at three. We're going to go to a movie, then out to dinner, then to a wizard dance club. As we very rarely get breaks from class, we want to pack all we can into this date. I've got to go get a shower. It's already one-thirty." Harry left hurriedly. 

An hour later, during which Hermione and Sirius continued their nap. "Wow, you're looking quite the young hunk tonight." Hermione laughed. "But I guess that's not hard for the twelve-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. I believe you even surpassed that idiot Lockheart didn't you?"

"Well, you call him an idiot now, but I seem to remember a young witch who was quite taken with dear Gilderoy. And I only won after they made the Most-Charming-Smile a monthly honor. Although, I have won twelve months straight." Harry had a quite phony smile pasted on his lips.

"Awww, Harry, come on. Arrogance is definitely not something your father would have wanted me to instate in you," Sirius joked. 

"Well, sorry to leave you mortals here by yourselves, I know you'll just **hate** that. But the Veela calls. Ciao!" And mimicking a model on a runway, Harry walked to the kitchen and apperated out of the house.

As Harry left, Sirius pulled Hermione onto his lap and started to kiss her. "Uh-uh buddy. We aren't doing any of that until you and I've had a little talk," she chided gently. _You have no idea how much I'd rather do **that** than actually have this discussion. Darn my analytical, logical side._

"What is it with women and talking? Talk, talk, talk. That's all they want." Sirius pretended to complain. "What is it we need to discuss today, your Highness?"_ I know we need to have this discussion. We are moving pretty quick, and she's so young. Darn it._

"I'm just a little concerned. We've gotten really serious very quickly. We've been going out for a couple of weeks and we're already to the 'I love you' stage. This morning you gave me control of your Animagus power. I've never even had a real boyfriend in my life, and from what Harry tells me, you've had lots of girlfriends, none that lasted more than a week and a half. I know we've know each other for years, but it still seems like we're going awfully fast." _Should I be telling him this? Does it make me look like an inexperienced adolescent? Actually, I am an inexperienced adolescent._

"I'd noticed that too. I think it has a lot to do with how well we knew each other before we began going out. You've been coming here to visit Harry since his sixth year, and it's not like I didn't know you before that. I know it seems like we're moving fast, but seeing how well we know each other, I think we're just skipping some of the stages that normal couples, who've just met, go through." _I hope I sound convincing. I'm not even sure I buy that. I know we're going quick, I don't know why that is but I also don't think either of us have much of a problem with it._

"That's actually very plausible. I can't believe I didn't think of it. Seeing how serious we're getting though, I really think I'd like you to meet my parents. They don't even know I'm going out with you. I haven't talked to them since graduation. I think we should go over to their house for dinner some night this week. They'd love to meet you." _I hope he agrees to this. I really want him to meet my parents._

"What? Meet your parents? They'll hate me." _Is she nuts? I'm 20 years her senior. I'm 10 years short of being her parents' contemporary. Her father will eat me for dinner. I'll be the main course._

"They'll love you. They trusted you enough to let me live here, didn't they? They knew you were a good guy who'd protect me from the big city." _I know my parents will love him._

"Hermione, don't you understand? I'm the guy your parents are expecting me to protect you from." _Oh my gosh, maybe she wants me to be killed._ "Do you think they'll be excited that you have a boyfriend who's 20 years older than you?_"_

"Sirius, my parents will love you. I'm sure of it. But if it will make you feel better, we'll find a day when Harry can come too. That way, it'll be less like meet the in-laws and more like meet our daughter's best friends." She gave him the smile that he liked so well, the one that had brought them together. 

__

Great. She wants me to look like a father-figure in front of her parents. That'll be lovely. I'll bring my godson along, who is the same age as my girlfriend. I just can't say no to her when she gives me that smile though. "Hermione, ask him if you want. I don't know that this is the best idea, but I'll meet your parents if you want. It's not my fault if I end up dead though.

"Oh Sirius, quit worrying. My parents will love you. Thanks so much. I love you." She kissed him and then went to write a letter and ask her parents when they could come over for dinner, deciding she'd send it once she'd figured out when Harry was free. 

Then she went back out to Sirius. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight Sirius? I'll buy, you've been so nice to me today, you deserve something."

"Sure, I'd love to go."

"Great. We can go to The Golden Broomstick. I'm going to go get ready. Meet me down here at seven."

After they'd both taken showers, and changed into dress robes they met downstairs.

"Herm! You look beautiful!" Hermione was dressed in pure white satin robes, they were sleeveless and had lace around the low-cut neckline.

"You don't look so bad yourself Sirius." Sirius' robes were navy blue, bringing out the color of his dark eyes. They apparated to the restaurant and had a great time. 

When they arrived home at ten, they were unsurprised that Harry was still gone. Both changed out of their dress robes and into sweats and lounge wear, then went into the living room to watch a movie. They progressed into kissing before Hermione suggested that they move into a room, lest Harry walk in and make snide sarcastic comments. They went to Sirius' room and continued. 

_Shoot. I better make sure she wants to do this. I've had a great time tonight, and I don't want to end up getting slapped. _To Sirius' fortune, Hermione, lying beside him was having comparable thoughts. _I hope he doesn't mind this. _A discussion confirmed neither cared. 

Hermione woke up very early the next morning, around four. Throwing on Sirius' robe she walked toward the kitchen. When she walked by the living room, she saw something that made her stop cold. Harry and a blonde, who she supposed was Dominique were lying on the floor, both partially dressed. Torn between not wanting Harry to know what she'd seen and not wanting him to get in trouble with Sirius, she gently tip-toed in a shook Harry awake.

"Shit Herm! What are you doing in here?" Harry quickly got up and re-clothed, walked to the kitchen table and sat down, motioning Hermione to sit across from him.

"You, Harry Potter, can never again tell me to get a room." Sobering, she said, "I didn't figure you'd want Sirius to wake up and find you like that. I decided I was probably better than him so I thought I'd wake you up and give Dominique a chance to leave."

"Thanks Herm, I guess I appreciate it." Then, taking in her clothing, he said, "I don't know that he'd be able to say much though, judging on your beautiful new robe. Is it a coincidence that it's the same size and color as Sirius's?"

_Shoot. I forgot. I hope Sirius doesn't mind. _"Okay, okay. You caught me. But I've been going out with the guy for longer than one night, I did have a room, and my father or godfather as the case may be, is a little further than a hallway away."

"Good point. I'm going to go get Dominique now. I'll let you get on with whatever you were doing," he said with a wink.

"**Actually** I was just going to get some coffee. But, if you'll let me ask you a question quickly, I can make myself scarce for you and the Veela. Sirius and I are going to go to my parents house one night this week for dinner. Is there any night you can come too?"

"There is, but there's no way you'll get me to come. Do you think I want to be there when you introduce Sirius as your boyfriend? I don't think so." Harry had become addicted to reruns of the, now defunct, soap-opera "Sunset Beach." He'd seen the way Caitlin Richards' parents had reacted to Cole St. John, her older boyfriend, and there was no way he was going to have a front row seat to that. "No Herm, count me out."

"What is up with you guys. Sirius doesn't want to go either. I know my parents are going to love him though. He has nothing to worry about. It you're sure though, I guess we'll just go alone."

"Okay. Sorry Herm, I just don't want to be in the middle of that." he got pensive. "And Herm, thanks for waking me up. I **really** appreciate it."

"No problem. Good night Harry, love you."

"G'night Herm. Love you too." Hermione went back to Sirius's room, figuring there was no point in hiding it now. She went to sleep, a bit apprehensive that both Sirius and Harry had reacted so anxiously to being invited to meet her parents.

***

The very next morning, Hermione walked to the pay-phone down the street and called her parents. She decided a phone call would be much quicker than a letter, and she wanted to get a date set before Sirius could talk her out of it. "Hi, Mom!"

"Hermione? You haven't called forever. How have you been? Why haven't you called more?" Olivia Granger voice was a bit anxious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mom, calm down a minute. I'm sorry I haven't called, but I've been very busy. Anyway, I'd really like to come to dinner one night this week. Is there anytime I can come?"

"Hermione, you can come whenever you want. Wednesday night is good though. How does that sound?"

"Wednesday would be great Mom. I'll be there at six. -And Mom?"

"Yes Herm?"

"Is it okay if I bring somebody?"

"Oh Hermione! Is it a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell? Of course we'd love to meet him." _Mom sounds so excited. I can't believe Sirius is worried._

"Mom, calm down. You'll meet him on Wednesday. Bye Mom, I love you."

"Alright. I love you to Hermione. See you Wednesday." With that, Hermione hung up the pay-phone and walked the block back to the house. _This is going to be great. My parents will absolutely love Sirius_.

Hermione walked into the house. Sirius was up and making breakfast in the kitchen. She walked over and gave him a kiss, "I called my mom. She said Wednesday would be good for her. We're going over at six o'clock. She sounded very excited when I told her I was bringing over my boyfriend she was thrilled." 

"Herm, did you tell her who your boyfriend was?"

"Well, no. But she likes you, and she loves the idea that I have a boyfriend, so why should she be mad that you are that boyfriend?"

"That would have something to do with the fact that I'm forty."

"I'm telling you Sirius, they'll love you. My parents just want me to be happy; and I am." _Why doesn't he listen? _

"Fine Herm, but I'm not responsible for giving them both heart attacks." _She's gone crazy. Certifiably nuts._

Sirius finally quit, figuring it was better not to broach the subject, and rejoicing when Harry came downstairs, a welcome diversion.

"Good morning Harry! How was the date last night?"

"Oh we had a great time. She's a very nice girl." He shot Hermione a thankful glance. 

"That's good. You should have her over sometime."

"Oh no. Just because you have to meet Herm's parents in no way means that my date has to meet you. Uh-uh."

"How did you hear about that?" He shot Hermione a glance.

"Um, I, that is, Herm told me last night. After I got home. She was in the kitchen getting some water when I came in last night." At this, both Sirius and Harry sent Hermione nervous looks.

"Okay," said Sirius, eager to get away from the subject of just where Hermione had been the preceding night. _Shit. I'm setting a lovely example for my 18 year-old godson; sleeping with his, also 18 year-old, best friend. Maybe he didn't figure it out._

Later that day, when Sirius got a moment alone with Hermione, he asked, "Does Harry know about us?"

"Of course he knows about us. What, do you think he's blind?" Hermione deftly dodged the question.

Sirius' expression was getting stonier as he asked again, "You know what I mean Herm. Does he know what we did last night?" _She's getting on my nerves now. She doesn't know what it's like to be worried about your influences on a young kid._

"Well, if you mean did I discuss it at length with him, no." He looked almost livid. _Why does he look so angry? He's got to know that Harry would figure out one of these days._

"Okay Herm, cut the crap." _Why is she doing this?_

Deciding she should give a straight answer she said, "Yes, he probably does. I was wearing your robe when I was down in the kitchen last night."

_Herm, why did you do that. Wait a minute Padfoot. You're worried about how you're influencing your godson, who you think of as young, being 18. However the reason, Hermione, that you're questioning your influence on him, is also 18. Herm's dad is going to be ten times more angry, than I am worried. _"Hermione, if you understood how worried I was now, about being a bad influence to Harry, you would understand how angry your parents are going to be on Wednesday. If you had a kid of your own, you'd understand." _What am I doing? I slept with this girl. She's only 18. How could I do this? She hasn't had a chance to really live yet._

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not 40 and have no children," she screamed. Then stalked off. _I should have told him exactly how I found his young, impressionable godson, see what he thought then._

Sirius just sat there numbly, berating himself for corrupting someone so young.

***

The room Hermione stomped into, happened to be the room Harry was sitting in, the living room. Seeing her, he immediately jumped from the couch and ran over to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It's Sirius!" she wailed, in a very un-Hermione like manner. She went on to explain that Sirius was in the kitchen, almost crying because he was setting a bad example for Harry. She made a point to detail how it was apparently all her fault, because she was the one that let Harry know what they were doing.

"Hermione, it's okay. It'll be okay. You guys will get back together, I know it. Sirius loves you. Everything will be okay."

"Harry," she said, teeth clenched, "I guarantee you it will not be okay. In case you didn't hear me, Sirius is in the kitchen, close to tears, because he thinks he's corrupting me. I thought he was over the age thing, but apparently not."

"Hermione, let me go talk to him. I promise you, I'll set him straight."

"I really don't think he needs to see you right now, as he feels he's the worst godfather on the planet at the moment. But, if you have to, go ahead. I'll be up in my room, trying to decide how to fix this stupid mess." Hermione walked somberly up the steps. Harry walked into the adjacent room. He was taken back to see Sirius hunched pathetically over the table, a morose expression on his face.

"Sirius, there's a woman up there," he gestured towards Hermione's room, "worried sick over you. What's up? Why are you throwing away the first female that's made you truly happy, in 20 years? I believe those dementors may have affected you more than we thought Sirius." Harry tried to finish on a light hearted note.

"Harry, I'm doing this for you. You're the one I'm worried about. What kind of example am I setting for you? And you're Hermione's age. What am I doing to her?"

"Sirius, I thought Hermione had misunderstood something. You really mean this is about your age difference, and your influence on me? Are you nuts?"

"Harry, I knew you couldn't really understand this. You don't know how bad I felt today, when Hermione told me you knew what we did last night. I'm setting a terrible example for you. Then, I really started thinking about it. It became pretty clear that if I was worried about how what I was doing affected you, I really need to be worried about how it concerned Hermione."

"Sirius, I really didn't want to do this. I mean I **really** didn't want to do this, but I have to. Do you know how Hermione really found me last night? She found me **with** Dominique. I'm telling you this, not to endanger myself, but to show you that Hermione and I are grown-ups. We can weigh conducts and consequences for ourselves. We don't need you to do it for us. You aren't corrupting poor, innocent, Hermione. She's a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

"Harry, forget Herm and I for a moment. WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH DOMINIQUE?!" _I thought I'd done okay up to last night. I was trying to keep him from doing stuff like that. Didn't all those godfather-son discussions get me anywhere? If not, why the hell did I put both of us through them?_

"Uh, Sirius, let's get to the problem at hand. You and Hermione." _I really shouldn't have told him that. But, it was for the greater good. Yeah right. He's gonna kill me._

"Uh-uh. Ain't going to happen. I was pretty sure I'd set a pretty good example for you up to now. I guess it didn't work. Nothing I do is going to make you anymore than what you are: an obviously very hormonal teenage boy." At this, Harry ruffled a bit. 

__

I don't think I'm that bad. "Sirius, listen to yourself. You've basically decided that nothing I did was due to you. You sleeping with Hermione isn't going to change me, at all."

__

"Well, something better change." _Listen to yourself. Hermione is his age. _

"Okay Sirius. Again, nothing is going to change Hermione or I. As rude as this sounds, if Hermione weren't sleeping with you, she'd be doing it with someone else. This is almost better, because your older, more mature, and less-apt to rush into things. She could be dating me you know."

"I'm not sure that idea helps much Harry. But thanks for lovely images of the two of you."

__

"Sirius, I think I've more than made my point, and I'll leave you to think about it." With that, Harry, fearing injury, made a quick run out of the room.

_Maybe I shouldn't feel bad. He does have a point. Hermione's legally, mentally, and physically an a adult. She can make her own decisions. Still, she's only Harry's age. But, Harry isn't a child either, despite how much I'd like to treat him like one. If it weren't for Harry, I never would have come back to my reservations about this. Is it fair to Hermione to leave her, because I'm worried about Harry? _

Just then, Hermione came down the stairs, apparently persuaded by Harry. "Sirius, I've just made myself look like a melodramatic git, in front of my best friend. Now, I know you think of me as being only a bit older than a new-born kitten, but I have opinions, and you're going to listen to them."

"Hermione, I-"

"No, Sirius. You're going to listen to me first. I'm 18. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I don't need you to look out for me. I'm sorry Harry knows what we did. I'm sorry you're setting a bad influence for him and I'm even more sorry you think that you're coercing me into making love with you. I'm too strong willed, you couldn't do it if you tried. What I did yesterday was what I wanted to do, it wasn't hormonal, I'm not your godson; it wasn't because I felt I owed you anything, and it certainly wasn't because you made me. I'm not as naive as you think I am. I have an IQ of 160 and the emotional maturity of Albus Dumbleore. No one can change what I think, and what I think now is that I love you. I'm sorry, my feelings can't change simply on your whims, but I love you and that's not going to stop simply because you start seeing me as some ingenuous school-girl."

_I give. Based on that speech, I'm pretty sure we got the ages confused and I'm the 18 year-old. She can think for herself. I've been sitting here, wallowing in self-pity, for a bit too long. I know in my heart that I love her and that she's not too young. Now I just have to tell her that. _"Hermione, I agree with you. I love you, and I'm sorry I was such a bloody git about it."

"Oh no you don't you're gonna list- You love me? You agree? Oh thank you Sirius. That's the best news I could have gotten. However, I had several speeches, better than the first one actually, that I would have loved to fight you with."

"Hermione, I really don't want to fight. We did that once already. I don't want to do it again, not this soon. I know you're old enough to make your own decisions. It's just the paternal side of me coming out that is against this. I see Harry and how angry I am at him and Dominique, and I try to put that with us. But you're not my daughter and as mad as I am at Harry right this minute, I know he's old enough to make his own choices, and deal with the consequences too."

"Harry told you? I can't believe it. He was scared to death of what you'd do if you caught them. I think he's a better friend than I thought. You aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

"As much as I'd love to, I think it'd be a bit hypocritical at this point, don't you?"

"Good point. I'm glad. He only told you to get us back together."

"I don't know that it makes me feel better that he wouldn't have told me otherwise. But then, I think with my grown-up godson, what I don't know, won't hurt me."

"I think you're right. Harry sure has guts though. I have no plans of even holding your hand in front of my father yet."

"You mean I still have to go to dinner?"

"What do you mean? Of course you do. Although I think I'm beginning to see your point about not wanting to meet them. Nonetheless, we told them we'd be there, and we will. Now, let's go thank Harry. That is, if you can keep from hitting him."

***

"Sirius, make sure you where the muggle clothes I picked out. They're nice and conservative. Besides, my parents still get a little nervous around robes." Hermione had picked out khaki colored trousers, 

a blue shirt, and yellow tie for Sirius to wear. _He looks very handsome. My parents will like it, it'll be a good first impression. _She was going to wear a navy blue, patterned, sleeveless muggle dress. _I hope everything goes okay tonight. At first I was sure everything would be okay, but now, after that fight, I'm a bit worried. What if my dad acts like Sirius did about Harry? He's never been the really over-protective type, but what if he's changed? This could either be very bad, or very good. I'll hope for the latter. _Meanwhile, down the hall getting dressed, Sirius was sure things would go badly. 

_They're going to hate me. Mr. Granger will want to hang me from the highest gallows. Mrs. Granger will beat me with her purse, poison my food, and most likely talk Hermione into moving back home or joining a convent. I'm in deep trouble. They'll die when they see their beautiful young daughter, in love with a 38 year-old_ _with thinning hair. This can only end badly. Good thing I made out that will a few years ago. _

Sirius, get a hold of yourself. They're only parents. What do I mean, 'They're only parents'? I'd gladly die for Harry, Lily and James did. I'm going to be roasted at their next barbecue. They'll reinstate the witch trials and move them across the "pond". I have to do this though. It's for Hermione. Maybe her parents are nicer than most, or more understanding. Maybe her mother is 20 years older than her father. Yeah right. I'm dead.

"Sirius? Are you almost ready to go? We're going to apparate there. I checked with my mom, she said it was alright."

"Hermione, I want you to know, that there is no way I could better show my love for you, then by going with you tonight. I'm walking into the pit, full of hungry lions."

"Are you saying my parents are lions?"

"Well, I didn't mean to, but yes, I think that is rather the way it came out. Just remember, no matter what happens tonight, I love you."

"Sirius, you sound like you're going to die or something."

"I just might. In case anything goes wrong, I just want you to know that I really do love you. I've never loved a woman the way I love you, and, assuming that I live through tonight, I hope we're together for a very long time."

"Sirius, stop the melodrama. Everything will be fine. Calm down. I don't want you to mess up your apparition and end up with half of you at my parents house, and the other half in Egypt. That would really freak my parents out." _He really seems scared. _"Sirius, I promise I'll be there with you the whole time. I'll love you no matter what my parents think of you. Don't worry. It'll all be okay." She gave him kiss and then pulled out her wand. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then, each apparated away. They appeared in the kitchen of Hermione's old house. Greg Granger, who was cooking the dinner, looked completely stunned.

"Hullo Hermione. Hullo Sirius. I'm sorry, you startled me a bit."

Then, Olivia walked into the kitchen. "Hullo Hermione, Sirius. Hermione, where's this boyfriend you told me you were bringing? For that matter, not to be rude Sirius, but why are you here? Hold on, I know. Hermione, you're dating that nice Harry Potter boy. Sirius, it's so sweet that you wanted to come meet us in a parental capacity. When is Harry going to get here honey?"

_Uh-oh. She thinks Sirius is here as the father of my boyfriend. This could be worse than I'd thought. _"Um...actually-" 

"Actually, he's going to be a little late, he had an emergency at work. Um, he said we could start without him." Sirius looked surprised at himself for making up the lie. _Oops. That's not good. I've started off by not telling the truth._

"Well, okay. Let's go sit down then." Olivia Granger looked a bit surprised. They all sat down at the dinner table. Greg had made baked chicken, with baked potatoes, corn, and cherry cobbler. Everyone complimented him on the lovely food. At points, the whole group was doubled over in laughter as Sirius imitated some of his more amusing clients. Hermione got to tell her parents about her job, and they caught up on family news. Towards the end of dinner, Olivia remembered Harry's absence. "Hermione, when was Harry supposed to get here? It's almost time for desert."

_Alright, now's the time. _Sirius squeezed Hermione's hand under the table. "Actually, Mom, I was never going out with Harry. He's not coming tonight."

"But, honey, well-"

"Hermione, who's the boyfriend then?" Greg looked confused.

"Well, um, Sirius is."

"He WHAT?!?!? Hermione, he's 40! Where did we go wrong? Hermione, you couldn't find any nice guys your own age? And Sirius! We put Hermione into your care. How could you do that? She's half your age! She could be your daughter! You are absolutely sick! I knew we shouldn't have done that. Why did we entrust her to you?!?!?"

"Dad, calm down."

"Calm down? Why should your father calm down? He's completely right. Hermione, this man was going to college when you were in diapers! How can we calm down? You're our little girl! We let you go into his home! He was supposed to watch out for you! It was his job to make sure you didn't become friends with the wrong kind of people, make sure you didn't date anyone we wouldn't approve of! Sirius, as a parent, how could you!" _Oh, my God. If he comes anywhere over here, I'm leaving. He's a big guy, and he's **really** mad. I don't stand a chance. Honestly, I don't know that I blame him. But, I also don't want a broken face. _

Greg walked over to where Sirius sat, arm raised menacingly in a ready position. Sirius put his hands up, "Please, let Hermione explain. Let me explain. I really do understand." Greg, however, was in no mood for explanations. Sirius barely had time to apparate away, missing Greg's fist by an inch.

"Daddy, how could you do that?" She went and stood in front of her father. "I love him, Dad. He loves me. We're good for each other. We **love** each other. Mom, don't you understand?"

"Understand? I understand that we left our baby to him. We put you in his charge. You're our baby. He corrupted you!" _That's exactly what Sirius said. He and Harry were right. I thought my parents were different. I love them, but they're being irrational. I need to give them time to digest this._

"Mom, Dad, I love you, and I respect your decision. But Sirius and I are in love, and we're very happy. I'm going to leave now, but I want you to write me when you come to your senses and calm down a bit. Right now, I need to go make sure Sirius is okay. I'll be back in a few days. I love you!" Hermione disappeared.

"Sirius, are you okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't expect my parents to react like that."

"It's okay Hermione. I did. I understand where they're coming from. It really is okay. Did it help once you explained everything?" 

"I don't know. They were still mad when I left, but I can't try to explain more until they calm down."

"Alright. Just make sure you talk to them. I don't want to be responsible for the three of you never speaking again."

"Don't worry Sirius. It won't come to that. I know I was wrong about this entire thing, but I really do think they'll be okay once they've had time to really think. They have my best interest at heart. They know you're a good guy, and it's evident that I'm very happy with you. They'll come around."

***

Hermione awoke the next morning in Sirius' arms. She lay, thinking, for a very long time until Sirius woke up. 

"Sirius, I've made a decision. Today's Thursday. If I don't hear from them by next weekend, I'll go over and talk to them." _That gives them plenty of time to contemplate_ our relationship, and to accept it.

"I think that's a very good idea." _I'm sure they have no intention of ever forgiving either of us, but if Hermione wants to dream, who am I to stop her._

***

Hermione woke up that morning and promptly got sick, but put it down to nerves. Today was the day she had promised both herself and Sirius that she would go check on her parents. She showered, got into her best "I'm still your little girl" outfit (denim overalls and a long-sleeved, pink T-shirt), and apparated to her parents house.

"Mom? Dad? Where is everybody?" _I was sure they'd be eating breakfast by the time I got here. It's already nine-thirty._

"Hermione? Is that you? We're in the bedroom. Come on in."

Hermione walked in to her parents bedroom. She climbed up on the bed and sat, Indian style, at the end of the bed, as she did when she was younger. "Mom, Dad, I promised myself if you didn't write to me by today, I'd come talk to you for myself. I was sure you guys would be over it by now. Please tell me I'm right."

"Hermione, admittedly, I shouldn't have tried to hit Sirius. But you've got to understand that when I looked at him, all I could see was this middle-aged man who took my baby away. After thinking a little though, I decided that if you're happy, I should be happy for you."

"Thanks Daddy. I love Sirius, and he loves me. We really care for each other, and he'd never hurt me. I'm very happy. I'm in love."

"Hermione, your dad has come to terms with this, but I'm still a bit edgy. You're still my little girl. I know you're happy, and I should be happy for you, but it's going to take some time. I love you, Herm. I promise you, I will accept this, it's just going to take me a little time."

"Mom, what's wrong, why can't you see that I'm very happy? Why is it so hard to appreciate the relationship Sirius and I have? You know I've always been older than my age. Boys my age were always too immature. If you look back, you probably could have guessed long ago that I'd end up with someone older."

"Hermione, you're missing the point. I told you that I would come to accept this. It just hasn't happened yet. I'm sorry. You don't know how hard I'm trying to understand your point of view. Herm, I love you, and that's not going to stop this. And pretty soon, I'll have come to terms with you dating a 40 year-old. Give me a few more weeks. Just a couple. Then, I promise, I'll invite you and Sirius over here and we can try dinner again. Just trust me on this. Please."

"Mom, I don't know that I understand, but I can wait. I love you." She hugged and kissed her mom, then did the same to her father. "I love you Dad." Then she walked into the kitchen, and apparated away.

When she returned home she was surprised to see both Harry and Sirius there, waiting for her. "Hermione, thank God your home!" _Oh my gosh. What happened?_

"What? Sirius is something wrong?" _Yes something's wrong, this godson of mines keeping secrets._

"Well, while I was asleep, someone called sent a fire message to us. Harry was the only one here to get it, and he's been running around, like Winston Churchill before D-Day, and refusing to tell me what they said until you got home. He's got me worried sick, the callus brute." He shot Harry a glance, half anxiety, the other half displeasure.

"Harry, I'm here, out with it. What's this news?"

"Um, let's go into the living room. I think you might want to sit down."

"Oh God. Sirius, this can't be good." _What could be so bad? Maybe Harry's overreacting. _Once they were seated, Harry became very blunt.

"Hermione, you're pregnant."

"I'm what?!?!" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"She's what?!?!" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"You're pregnant. With child. In the motherly way."

"Oh, shut up smart ass. How would you know?"

"The clinic." _Oh my gosh, I did have to get that physical yesterday for my new insurance._

"Why did they tell you?"

"How should I know. The witch seemed a bit haggard when she called, maybe she was in a hurry."

"A hurry? Sirius, you're the lawyer, but isn't that against the law?"

"Yes, honey, I believe it is illegal," Sirius answered matter-of-factly, still quite flabbergasted.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call, then we can at least get some specifics and figure out what's going on."

"But Herm, I told you, you're pregnant."

"Harry, I really don't think you need to be here right now." Sirius gave him a look that clearly said: Get out!

"Alright Sirius. Sure. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Oh, and Harry, this is why you don't do what you were doing with Dominique."

"Yup Sirius. You're one to talk." With a laugh, he walked away, still somewhat worried about Hermione and how she was going to take this.

"Hermione, how did this happen? We were really careful, weren't we?"

"Yeah, honestly, I don't know how this did happen. Although it seems to add up. It would explain why I've been sick recently and why I'm a couple days late."

"Well, hmm. Okay. Don't you need to go to a doctor or something?" Sirius seemed to be in a bit of shock.

"I have my annual appointment on Monday anyway. I can get a second opinion then. I find it hard to believe that after everything we did, I ended up pregnant anyway." Hermione was a bit more coherent that Sirius, but not by much.

"Herm, your parents aren't going to be happy about this. Are you happy about this? And how were your parents anyway?"

"Well, you're right, my parents, who were beginning to accept our relationship, probably aren't going to like this to well. We aren't married, and we've only been together for a few months. I'm a little surprised but I think it'll be okay. I do want to keep it. Still, this is all hypothetical. We aren't sure. Our only confirmation is from some idiot who would tell Harry."

"Hermione, I'd never tell you not to keep our baby. And while you think this is hypothetical, I'm pretty sure that you are, in fact, pregnant. I've accepted that anyway." At this point, Harry stuck his head in.

"Does this make me a brother or an uncle?" Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"It makes you an annoying smart ass. That's what it makes you."

"Herm, I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit."

_Oh my God. I'm not mature enough for this. I'm only 38 years old. How can anyone expect me to actually parent a child? Harry was different. He was practically a grown-up once I finally got custody of him. I'm going to have to actually raise this child. I don't know that I can do that. Darn it. We were so careful. How did this happen? What's it going to look like if we don't get married. We need to get married though. It's not right for this kid. It's already going to have to face being the son of Sirius Black, formerly Azkaban's most dangerous prisoner. I'm not going to make him have to also live down the fact that his parents aren't married. _

If her father wanted to hit me for going out with his daughter, he'll really want me dead for getting her pregnant. I might as well just shoot myself now. Greg Granger is not going to be very forgiving. Now the only question is, will I get in more trouble if I marry her, or if we just keep on living together? Maybe I should scrap it all and run screaming into the hills and live life as a hermit. No. I'll marry her. And not just because it's good for the baby, but because I love her. Sirius walked for another hour, still pondering on his new position as a father.

Hermione was at home, laying on the couch, doing much the same as Sirius. _I know I want to keep this baby, but that's it. I never really wanted children. My career's much more important to me. Sirius doesn't seem to un-eager to play the role of Mr. Mom though. And maybe I won't actually be pregnant, though the chances are looking slim. I don't want to have kids this early though. I'm still young. Maybe 18 was the age people used to have kids, but now people are mostly 30 before they even think about it. I'd love to be in a more stable place before getting into this. _

I wonder if Sirius will want to get married? I'm not going to ask him, he'd see it as a duty and say yes even if he didn't want to. If he asks though, I don't know that I'd say no. I think I need to quit worrying until I'm absolutely sure. Having had a very busy, surprising, and tiring morning, Hermione promptly fell asleep.

Sunday was similar to Saturday. Harry came up with lots of wise-cracks, trying to relieve the palpable tension. Hermione and Sirius walked on egg shells around each other, neither wanting to seem too excited or too angry, and really wanting Monday to come so that they could be sure of everything. 

That night, they watched movies in the living room. Harry, with his black humor, picked the American movies, "Look Who's Talking," "The Object of My Affection," and "Big Daddy." Half way through the showing of the last movie, "Big Daddy" Sirius and Hermione, who'd been throwing insults at Harry all night, left. This enticed Harry to ask "Isn't that what got you into this in the first place?" A large pillow fight ensued and Hermione was declared the victor after both Harry and Sirius were left panting on the floor.

The next morning, when Hermione woke up, Sirius leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and told her everything would be okay, no matter what. She got ready, then apparated to the doctor's office. Sirius got ready for work too, but instead of apparating to his law office, he went to an upscale wizarding jeweler, located deep inside Diagon Alley.

"I'd like to look at engagement rings please," Sirius told the clerk. There were many beautiful rings, some new, others antique. After looking at different rings for two hours, he finally settled on a gold ring with a large diamond stone. The stone had tiny diamonds around the outside set in gold. 

"You've made an excellent choice, sir. Would you like anything engraved on it?"

"Yes, if you could. I'd like it to read 'Love Conquers All.' You see, my girlfriend's a lot younger than I am, but our love overcame it."

"That's wonderful sir. Very romantic." The clerk did a spell, and the words were etched around the inside of the band. After paying for the ring, Sirius went to Hermione's office at the ministry to wait for her.

She arrived, looking extremely pleased. "Sirius, it was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant. Apparently, there's a very unhappy Harmony Granger out there, who just found out that she is." Seeing the somewhat crestfallen expression Sirius wore, she asked, "Isn't this good news? You didn't really want a baby now, did you?"

"Well, I had grown a little fond of the idea, but we've got time. We've got all the time in the world." Then, kneeling down, and pulling out the jewelers box, he started, "Hermione, even if you aren't carrying my baby, I love you. I love you now, and I'll love you perpetually. I know I probably won't be here as long as you but I want to be with you, forever. Will you marry me?" _I did it. I've asked the question, now it's up to her. _Hermione looked happily surprised. All she could do was smile at him, tears in her eyes.


End file.
